Sakura's plan to have NaruSasu
by I.n.f.i.n.i.t.e.1.0.1.0.1
Summary: This is one of the my NaruSasu ideas which I had put in NaruSasu stories, and I have decided to make it into a fanfic. Sakura, simply want Sasuke and Naruto to fuck her, but she has to find a way to convince them. She knows that Sasuke and Naruto will have sex with each other, so all she needs to do is to make them involve her into it.
1. Sunday - He likes him!

**A.N. Hey guys. Here is the second fanfic that I might create, depending on you. I hope you enjoy. This one is simular to another fan fic I read, can't rmember what it was called, but it's all about Sakura getting Sasuke to like Naruto and her. She gets naruto's friends to help her, making them believe that it was just for him to be happy, (since she knows that Naruto is crushing on Sasuke) but it turns out that she just wants a...what's that*whispers to self* _A THREESOME!_**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Sakura's plan

Sakura p.o.v

Hey. Sakura here. I'm on my way to Sasuke's house, to propose a deal. I'll just be blunt and truthful. I want Sasuke and Naruto to fuck me. I want to have a threesome, but I know it won't happen unless I trick them into doing it or something. I've got all of of Naruto's friends on my side, but the only problem is, is that they think their getting Naruto and Sasuke together, but their just getting all of us involved. We've gotten Sasuke to talk to Naruto more often and soon we will find out if Sasuke likes Naruto as well. Ino (half rival/half best friend) Is going to take over Naruto's body, and tomorrow will take Sasuke to his house, where I'll be watching, and will get Naruto/Ino to kiss Sasuke. Obviously Ino loved the idea of kissing Sasuke and of course is not going to back out. The only problem is that I need to tell Sasuke that Naruto is going to come over tomorrow and why.

I still don't know what i'll do when their dating. Should I tell Naruto the truth, and hope he humps me or what? Oh, I don't know. But for now, I need to get them together, then I can start to think about phase 2. I'm about to knock on Sasuke's door.

_Wait Sakura! Wait! Do your REALLY want to do this? You'll be such a bad person. Don't be a bitch! Don't do it, don't-_

But I have to. I want sex! I need them inside me! I do!I do!I do!I do!I do!

_KnockKnockKnock_

No answer.

_KnockKnockKno-_

"WHAT IS IT! Oh it's you Sakura. Next time please don't knock so much. I mean I know your my friend and all but please don't be a bloody bastard and knock so bloody much!" I looked at him with an apologetic face on, and as far as I know, I am forgiven."So...why are you here?" he avoided my eyes for some reason. "Um well..." I fiddled with my fingers. I just needed to tell him to meet Naruto at his house tommorow. God. get a grip Sakura. But In can't, I'm recked. Im' starting to panick,maybe I shouldn't begin all this drama, just for myself.

"Sakura..." I paused my thinking and now I'm looking him straight in the face, "I can't go out with you. I like someone else." Wooooohhhhooooo! Yeah! Naruto You've gotta date tonight! Woooooooooohhhhhhhhhoooooooooooo!**(A.N. I know some of yall Sakura fans, are probably thinking that I'm gonna write something bad bout her, but to be honest she is a crazy bastard and i hate her, so she SHOULD be crazy! It's just how I feel!) **

"So you DO like Naruto!OMG I can't believe it! You two are a perfect ma-!" Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. When he closed the door, he looked totally flustered. "Wh-what makes you think that I love...no...like Naruto?" I clap my hands in front of my mouth. "Y-You LOVE him!"

"LOL! You know he wants you to go to his house Friday at 5! So go!" he gasped, and rapidly nodded thinking _-The dobe, wants me to come over to his house! Whipeee!-_

. Sasuke liked him as well. Gosh, that makes my life a whole lot easier.

"What? He wants me to-?" I scream "Yeah!" OK! I think Sasuke's going so the only other person I need to get out of the way is Naruto! His friends will have to help me with that.


	2. Monday - Friends to the rescue, not!

A.N. I've decided to continue this into a fan fiction because LouiseUchiha, zxnightfox and The Corrupted Nerd seemed to like it! Also, I wrote the first chapter when I was watching Naruto, and now that I'm already late into Naruto Shippuden, I have come to REALLY like Sakura, so this will be harder to write, especially because I'm writing as if she is still a kid. I don't know if it will flop or not, so I'll just over exaggerate ._.

Chapter 2: Friends come to the rescue...not!

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Come on pick up already!"

_Ring Ring Ring_

Jeez...

_Ring Ri-_

_"What the fuck Sakura?! Why'd you call me at 1 in the morning for?!" _

Finally she picked up. Ino really is a heavy sleeper.

"I need you to come over..." Silence. " I have found out that Sasuke has feelings for Naruto. Seriously, I have never seen him so vulnerable before in my life!" Silence. "Anyways..."I rub my neck, scared for my life. "H-hello?"

_"I'm going to kill you later, just be prepared for it."_

"O-Ok. B-b-bye" I quickly cut off the phone. Jeez I never thought Ino was such a grumpy ass when she is woken up. Hell, she's even worse then Sasuke. But anyways, I need to call someone else, the lust I have in my eyes right now is not normal, I can't sleep wanting sex so badly, I need it! Damn it!_  
_

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hello?"_

"Kiba your awake, you sure will be surprised with what I found out. It's about Sasuke and Naruto."

_"Argggghhhhh...what?..." _Gosh, I thought he'd be happy that I finally had news. Well he was probably in the middle of giving heads to Akamaru -his dog- soooooooo..._  
_

"Well I've found out that Sasuke has a little thing for Naruto."

_"..."_

"And well I wanna know what you'll do to get Naruto out of the house on Friday, at 5"

_"Sakura... I come over at mid day, just please let me sleep."_

"Oh, Ok then. See ya Kiba"

_Beeeeeeeeep._

Jesus why is everyone in a bad mood in the morning. I thought only Sasuke was. But then again, I was a stalker of him, and he was a very grumpy guy when he saw me. I was so scared jeez he just hit me with a fire jutsu and I was like _"Hell, if you want to fight come do it when we're on the same level!I love you, so you can't blame me for stalking you"_. Then, I would just apologize a lot to him and Saske would just get tired of sweet Sakura.

I'm not going to go to sleep anytime soon so I might as well go for a stroll. Maybe, I'll see a party or something that I can go to.

Jeez I'm sooooooo bored.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Strolling in the town.

After I got dressed, -in my jeans, a pink top and some air maxes, I came down here thinking _"Maybe there will be something interesting in town that I can go to. Like a party, or a night club." _But there's nothing here.I've been walking past many shops, restaurants, and parks. Not many people are awake at this our, but I am and I am restless. I want to convince Sasuke to confess his love to me and Naruto, but sadly...he hasn't. I'm starting to doubt that if they ever got together that they would let me share a fuck with them. Being alone makes me think a lot about this. I just...damn, if only- I have to stop to look at this. _  
_

-A poster on the wall says that inside of the old building is a strip club, yes you heard right a S-T-R-I-P club-

I'm going in. I wanna have some fun, and what better way to do it. _No. _My eyes are now completely filled with lust. I want itnaked bodies, sexy models. I want it!_ No!_ You can't ant stop me. I'll get a million boys that look like Naruto and Sasuke to fuck me. I am not tired at all. The night has not ended. It's just began.


	3. Monday, Early - Strip club

**A.N. Sorry to anyone that may be reading this, but since I haven't had many reviews I haven't been in the mood to write more. So please, even if you are anonymous, review. It helps me to know how people feel about my story. Also, I haven't been on fanfiction for a while, so don't blame me for the wait! Hmph! Be like that then! **

**DISCLAIMER!**

Chapter 3 - Strip club

As I walk into the door the intoxicating fums of sex surround me. Ohhhhhhhh, soooooo nice, I am about to cum right now right here. I have been holding it in for so long. I walk through the crowd and I am soooooo excited. Gosh everyone is dancing like there is no tommorow.

_Sakura, you asshole you didn't listen to me. Come out of there, come ou-!_

No! Shut up! I neeeeeeeeeeeed this!

_No you don't!_

Yes, I do. Gosh, will you just shut up!

I walk towards the bar counter after just having shouted at myself. The bartender look at me strangely. He wore a normal suit with a white bow, and I couldn't help but think that Ino would loooooove him if she were here...which she obviously is not. As I walk towards him as I come into more view I can now see that he is staring at my boobs. That bastard! Gosh, this alwaaaaaaays happens when I come to places like these! **(A.N. Yes, Sakura has a good figure in this...unlike in the anime XD) **Anyways, here's me looking for Naruto and Sasuke lookalikes while getting a drink. "Root beer, please" the bartenders eyes slowly swayed from looking at my boobs to looking at me. His facial expression was calm but his eyes looked shocked. I guess it's because normally women order wine or something. Me? No,no,no,no,no,no way. I'm the ultimate girl. Lol, when I get dumped, which...um... is NOT often...hehehe... anyways when I do...! Oh Boy! I unleash my everything on them! And I'm just like Hell Yeah, your getting all you deserve, Teme!**(Teme= asshole or bastard in Japanese).**

Sooooo, back to the present. The bartender is still staring at me for what... 5 minutes. I am bored of this. So as get to my feet, now he starts to speak to me. "Ummmmm...sure...coming right up Miss." He then turns around to do my drink which I am now sooooo desperate to get since I'm on the edge of the cliff to cumming. I need a distraction and soon, hell, I need it now! " Hey, how much longer is it going to take! I'm really annoyed with you for spacing out when all I asked for was a frickin root beer, So Hurry The Fuck Up!" he was shaking with fear, but I don't care. I am who I am ok! Sakura Haruno, that's me. Jeez lay off will ya! Anyways he quickly quickened his pace, and I had a glass of root beer in my hands and an apologizing bartender." It's fine. It's fine" And with that I just wave at him and I have to now focus on my mission.

I walk around the whole club, and I can see a few lookalikes. One in particularly looks like Sasuke. He is wearing a high top,some jeans and he has pale hair. His eyes and hair colour is almost identical to Sasuke. He also is mysteries. I have decided that he is mine for tonight. I don't care about what anyone else says, I WILL HAVE HIM! I'm strolling towards the crowd he is in and I soon catch his eye. "Heeeelllloooooo gaaaaaaaaaaaarll! Luuk..wat yaaaa... yaaaaaaaa soooooo sexxxxxxyyyy! Heheheheh!" Great, he's drunk, this could turn out better than I thought. "Oooooooh heeeeeeey. What's your name? heehehehh!" I say in the girly voice that I used to talk to Sasuke with, until I...grew up. I also batter my eyelashes and he seems to love that! Great! XD! "My naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame isss Sai!" He says before grinning at me. I think if Sasuke ever grinned it would be like that." Sai, wanna have some fun?" I leaned into whisper into his ear, but since we were surrounded by people, -mostly men whistling at teen-aged girls stripping on polls AND guys- I didn't really need to, but what was the harm in it? Huh?...exactly.

He nods his head rapidly and begins climbing the stairs. Nope. I grab him by the shirt, and even though he pouts this Sai guy stays put. Now, I've got to look for a blond. I began to scan the area once more but looking for a blond dude this time, and I spot one, who has the exact same hair as Naruto. I drag this Sasuke lookalike with me and we stroll towards the blond's area. Gosh, he looks exactly like Naruto. He has careful whiskers placed on his face, nice smooth tanned skin, abs and strong arm muscles, and beautiful blue eyes which compliment the orange trousers and white t shirt he wears.

I near him and I speak up, because I am impatient. I don't care much about being sly anymore. "Hello. My name is Sakura, I couldn't help but want to ask you something. Um..." when he turned towards me his eyes where fulled with shock and confusion. Even so I continued." Do you want to-" OH MY FUCKING GOD IT REALLY IS NARUTO!

_Of course it is you imbecile._

Hey!

**A.N. I know, Sakura's soooooooooo stupid. I just flippin described the blond beauty that she wants to molest. God Naruto's sooooooooooo haaawwttt! ^/^**


	4. Monday Morning - It's for the best

**A.N. Hey, this is another chapter where the sex craving Sakura tries to get sex from Sasuke and Naruto. Sadly she's so stupid to run into Naruto will finding a Naruto lookalike to have sex with. Soooooooo how will she get out of this one? Review plz, and also look at my new fic called Roomates! X3**

**DISCLAIMER! **

Chapter 4 - It's not what you think!

"Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto yells over the men who screams at the stripping women. Since when did he get here, I swear I was talking to some look alike not the real Naruto! Oh God this is going to ruin everything! This is BULLSHIT! Noooooooooo! I need to hide this drunk Sai guy first, before he gives me away.

"Ummmm nothing Naruto I'm just ummmmm..." I mumble. I'm thinking of an excuse but the stench of sex, and the loud noises of men are to intoxicating. I can't think properly damn it! What am I gonna do! I want Naruto and Sasuke so badly. This Sai guy in my arms would be perfect for Sasuke but I can't look for a Naruto lookalike now because the real one's in front of me. I know maybe I can-"Helloooooo?!" Naruto's hand is waving in front of my face as he screams. "What?!" I ask I'm worried that he has come to notice the raven who is currently liking my neck, making me moan and blush _very_ deeply. "Who's that guy?!" he says points at the cause of my now louder moans. Shit. "Ummmmmmm, he's just a friend that I need to take upstairs! He's drunk you see!" I have come up with a great excuse. Yay!

_No you haven't, Sai is spoiling it by telling Naruto that you are looking for a blond to have sex with you as well and Sai himself._

THAT MOTHER F-!

"Seriously?! Sakura, what the hell?!" Naruto screams and he looks horrified at me. My entire plan depends on this, I must not make anything obvious, and I must come up with a great excuse! "Ummmmmmm, I just thought that I could make an ummmm... porn video! If I filmed us I could make money...heheheheheh...I guess I got caught eh?"

_Yeah. Real smooth Sakura! Now look at him, he's running away!_

...what...

_Go get him!_

No, sex...plan later...

_..._

...

_I give up..._

Good. I'm now continuing to look for a Naruto look alike and when I find one I'll- There! I'm grabbing him and Sai is helping me take him upstairs. Luckily he's too drunk to care where he's going. Yay! I'm gonna have sex with these two. I drag them into a room which happens to be a bathroom and I shove the two on the ground. "I want a threesome, fuck me you two!" I scream and their eyes are now also filled with lust like mine.

**SEX SCENE!**

They are now on top of me pouncing at me licking my neck, sucking my pulse, it is giving me an amazing sensation. As their tongues are moving back and forth and going in circles making a trail of saliva on my skin I am moaning. "Mmmmmmm...ahhhhhhhhh...!" I scream as they have somehow taken of my top without me noticing and are now sucking both of my nipples. Sai is wetting my breasts with his moist tongue and making me moan more and the blond that I have is kissing me. His warm lips against mine and the wetness of Sai's tongue over my boobs overwhelms me. I can't even think straight right now. Suddenly I am moved onto a counter in the bathroom and a big fat penis enters me. "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh SHIT!" I scream, It feels like haven. Then he hits my prostate. I can't even breathe, I'm panting while this Sai guy nibbles on my ear and neck. The blond however thrusts in and out of me continuously until cum. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"I moan as I do, the Naruto lookalike cums inside of me."That felt...so _damn_ good!" I screech at them and I think they know what I mean because I am fucked eight more times by both of them.

Wait, what about the plan? I gotta talk to Ino.


End file.
